


The Parasol School

by CelestialDreamGirl



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Crime Fighting, F/M, domestic diego, just a goofy little thing i wrote to kick writer's block, roommates au, superhero boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialDreamGirl/pseuds/CelestialDreamGirl
Summary: A growing collection of one-shots based on "The Umbrella Academy" TV series on Netflix.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	The Parasol School

Annie sighed and flipped a page in her book. She’d been trying to focus all day, but every time she sat down with something to do, she found her thoughts drawn back to Diego. He told her not to worry, but she couldn’t help herself. She tried unsuccessfully to distract herself with books, doodling, and journaling, but nothing took her mind off the stress of sharing an apartment with a superhero. She gave Netflix another feeble attempt at diverting her attention, but she couldn’t even focus long enough to pick a show - instead she scrolled mindlessly through dozens of previews for movies she knew she wasn’t going to watch.

An hour or so passed and Annie finally wandered into the kitchen with her rumbling stomach. Her apartment seemed to double in size without Diego’s extensive knife collection stretching out over every surface. _The Kraken_ had decided that his definition of a fun day off was busting skulls instead of spending time with his girlfriend. Annie tried not to let the thought sour in her mind. Diego explained once why he was so adamant about continuing to help people, and at the time, it made perfect sense. 

_“When I see something bad in the world, I can’t just sit around and watch the bad things happen.” He ran his thumb over her knuckles to stop her anxious fidgeting. “I could never let anything bad happen to you. How can I sit idly by while someone else’s Annie is in trouble?”_

“I can’t believe he used our relationship to justify crime-fighting...” She grumbled, scraping her egg off the skillet with a little more force than necessary.

“What kind of asshole boyfriend would do that?” Annie made a point not to turn around. There was only one person who came in through their fire escape as opposed to the front door - and she happened to be a little mad at him.

“He means well. But sometimes he’s a real idiot.” Annie focused all her attention on her hot pan, determined not to crack under Diego’s usual tactics. Diego brushed off her comment and chuckled lowly to himself.

“Oh boy, I’m really in the doghouse.” Annie dropped her spatula on the counter, splattering flecks of raw egg on the granite, and turned to face Diego. She was fully ready to let him have a piece of her mind. But when she saw what he was holding in his hands, all her anger fizzled out.

Diego wasn’t dressed for crime-fighting. The spandex he’d left their apartment in had been traded for a white button-up, a pair of suave navy slacks, and his favorite leather dress shoes. On his wrist was the watch she’d gifted him for their anniversary, and a colorful tangle of pink, purple, and blue braided threads. In his hand, he had another woven bracelet - red, green, and purple - and a bouquet of vibrant red roses.

“The flowers are because I lied and made you worry all day,” Diego explained, handing them to his flabbergasted girlfriend. Annie couldn’t find a response, wide eyes bouncing between her beautiful flowers and her beautiful boyfriend as she stuttered for words. “I wasn’t out fighting crime. I was with Klaus learning how to make you this.“ He held out his tangle of threads. The red and purple threads were spun together in the shape of a little flower, and the green thread wound the flowers together like a vine. The first few knots were slightly misshapen, but after a few tries (and presumable corrections from Klaus) the flowers became tighter and smoother on the bracelet. “It’s not exactly from Tiffany’s, but I thought you might like it.”

Annie still didn’t have words, so she calmly set her flowers down and threw her arms around Diego’s neck. He let out a breath - knowing he wasn’t in trouble anymore - and squeezed her against his chest. He pressed a kiss to her hair and he felt her smile against his chest.

“It’s perfect. I love it.” Annie stretched up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek. “Now help me put it on!”

Diego smiled like the sun and scooped his girl back up into his arms, depositing her onto the counter. His deft fingers pulled apart the little knotted clasp and refastened it around Annie’s wrist. She held it under the light and traced her finger over his delicate stitching. She’d been dropping hints that she wanted to make more bracelets, and while it wasn’t studded with diamonds, it was handmade by a man who loved her more than anything in the world. That was beyond good enough.

“It’s absolutely perfect.” Diego’s eyes glinted with pride as she cupped his face. His hands rested on her thighs and gave her a lighthearted squeeze.

“Do you know what it’s time for now?” He asked, his voice suddenly dropping in a way that made her spine tingle. Annie shook her head, curiously excited about his sudden change in tone. Diego brushed her hair off her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her collarbone, then her neck, and finally her earlobe before he whispered, “It’s time for me to take you out to dinner since you burned those eggs.”

Annie’s eyes popped open as she shoved her cackling boyfriend. She hopped off their granite countertops and turned back to her eggs, now slightly smoking. She sprung into action, snatching the skillet off the heat and scraping the eggs into their trash can. Diego was still in a fit of laughter while she quickly wiped raw egg off the spatula and countertop.

“Oh, get fucked, Diego.”

“Maybe later.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, consider buying me a coffee!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/celestialdreamgirl


End file.
